The present invention relates to a connector to be connected to a mating connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector having a lock mechanism for locking a mating connector when the connector is connected to the mating connector.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional connector having a lock mechanism. FIG. 5 is a partially sectional perspective view showing the lock mechanism of the conventional connector disclosed in patent Reference.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-327168
The conventional connector is formed of a plug connector 100 and a receptacle connector 110. As shown in FIG. 5, the plug connector 100 has a lock lever 145 at a right front edge thereof, and the receptacle connector 110 has a lock mechanism at a right front edge thereof. Note that each of the plug connector 100 and the receptacle connector 110 has a shape symmetrical relative to a longitudinal direction thereof.
The receptacle connector 110 includes a housing 140 formed of an insulating material such as a resin; a plurality of terminals 125 arranged on the housing 140 with a specific pitch distance therebetween; a shell 160 for covering an outer portion of the housing; and a ground plate 120 disposed on a rear surface of the shell 160.
The receptacle connector 110 further includes a receptacle opening 200, and a bending portion (fitting lock piece) 163 is disposed in the receptacle opening 200. The bending portion 163 is bent outward from a part of the shell 160. The bending portion 163 has protruding portions 164 and 165 at a center portion thereof in a longitudinal direction thereof; edge portions 166 and 167 at a distal end portion thereof; and a lock hole 170 closer to a base portion thereof relative to the protruding portions 164 and 165.
The ground plate 120 includes a clip portion 127 at an edge portion thereof in a longitudinal direction thereof. The clip portion 127 includes an upper spring portion 128 and a lower spring portion 130. The upper spring portion 128 has a hole 129 and the lower spring portion 130 has a cut portion 131, respectively.
When the shell 160 is attached to the housing 140, the protruding portions 164 and 165 are fitted in a groove portion 150 and the like formed in the housing 140, so that the bending portion 163 is positioned in a lateral direction. Further, the edge portion 166 of the bending portion 163 is fitted in the hole 129 of the ground plate 120, and the edge portion 167 of the bending portion 163 is fitted in the cut portion 131 of the ground plate 120, so that the bending portion 163 is positioned in the receptacle connector 110 at a specific position.
The plug connector 100 is inserted into the receptacle connector 110 through the receptacle opening 200 in an arrow direction A. When the plug connector 100 is inserted into the receptacle connector 110, a hook portion 147 protruding inward from a distal end of the lock lever 145 contacts with the bending portion 163 of the receptacle connector 110, so that the lock lever 145 of the plug connector 100 deforms in an arrow direction B.
When the plug connector 100 is completely fitted in the receptacle connector 110, terminals (not shown) of the plug connector 100 contact with the terminals 125 of the receptacle connector 110. At this moment, the hook portion 147 of the lock lever 145 returns to an original posture in a direction opposite to the arrow direction B with an elasticity thereof. Accordingly, the hook portion 147 is fitted in the lock hole 170 of the receptacle connector 110, and the plug connector 100 is completely locked in the receptacle connector 110.
In the conventional connector described above, the bending portion 163 with the lock hole 170 is held in the groove 150 formed in the housing 140. Accordingly, when the plug connector 100 receives a twisting force in a lateral direction, it is difficult to stably hold the plug connector 100 with a large lock strength. In an extreme case, when the plug connector 100 receives a large twisting force, or the plug connector 100 is forcibly pulled out from the receptacle connector 110, the bending portion 163 may be pulled out before the lock is released.
Further, in the conventional connector, the bending portion 163 of the shell 160 is held with the clip portion 127 of the ground plate 120, i.e., a component completely separated from the shell 160. Accordingly, the conventional connector tends to have a complicated structure formed of a large number of components. When the component is held with the separate component, depending on a dimensional accuracy of the component, a position of other component such as the lock hole 170 may be shifted from a regular position after assembly.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the invention is to provide a connector capable of solving the problems. In particular, the connector has a structure in which a shell having a fitting lock piece is capable of increasing a lock strength.
Further objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.